Daughter of the Sons
by IcyKaku55
Summary: Goku and Chichi's first born was a girl instead of the boy we all know, Gohan. She changes some of the adventures for the gang and definitely changes the couple's ways of parenting. How will a daughter alter the lives of everyone around her? Find out in the next chapter of this fanfiction! (Oh god that was so cheesy help me.)
1. Intro

**A/N: Hello there, thanks for checking out my fanfic. This is just a little start I am putting on the fanfic. Chapter 1 will be coming out shortly, but feel free to review and let me know what you think. This little chapter is the basically female version of naming Gohan. The real story will begin in the first chapter. So Look forward to that! :) **

**Introduction- The Naming**

"Ox in the Box!" The Ox King yelled out, "That is the perfect name for my little granddaughter."

Chichi rolled her eyes. She was seated on the couch trying to figure out a name for their new baby girl. "Dad, we are not naming our child that."

Goku laughed a bit. He stood at the window. "I dunno Chichi, I think it has a nice ring to it." He smiled.

Ox King walked over to the baby's crib. She had bright brown eyes peeking up at him. Her hair had not yet grown in, so a little sewn red hat was over her head. "Hi baby," She giggled back to him. "You like the name Ox in the Box, don't you?" She screamed disapprovingly and loudly.

Chichi folded her arms, "See dad…?" She raised her chin proudly, because she was right yet again. Still, this whole naming the baby thing wasn't getting anywhere. She flopped back on the couch and groaned, "Ugh, it's so sad that we don't even have a name for our child. What about Pu, Nai, or Feng?" She suggested names that were remotely similar puns on hers. The baby screamed out in response. "Oh forget it!"

"Don't get stressed honey," Ox King spoke, "I have some other great names like, Ox Money, Oxford, Oxgirl, or Johnny Oxseed." The girl started kicking and flailing.

Chichi smirked, "Nope. She doesn't like those either! Now what!" Goku had drifted off to starring outside. "Goku, you're not even helping?! Have you even suggested one name?"

"Huh?" He turned. I

"Can you please think of one name for your nameless baby?"

"Um…" He thought. After a few minutes of anticipation he said, "Nope, that's hard. Can we eat now?"

Chichi scolded him, "No we cannot! We have a child without a name! How can you think about food at a time like this?! Let's keep thinking…" Chichi and Ox King went on suggested unwanted names. Goku sat at the dining room table. His eyes were locked on the beautiful day outside. The sun was shining perfectly in there private outdoor home. "Goku…" Chichi mumbled. "Come on…"

He turned in his chair, "If I think of the name will you cook dinner?"

"It's two in the afternoon, not dinner time-"

He cut her off, "But will you if I give our baby a name?" He tried to convince her.

"Yes, sure." She agreed desperately.

"Ok…" Goku began to think for real, a dangerous gesture. He paced around the room. The atmosphere was stiff and uneasy, because everyone was focusing strongly. Goku leaned over the window. He hummed lightly to himself. As he looked up into the sky he noticed something, "Chichi!" he exclaimed.

"What?" She leaned forward.

"I got it! Clouds! We can name her after the clouds." He placed his and on his chin, "Let's see… The word for cloud is Kuraudo…"

Chichi stood up and looked over the crib at her baby girl, "Kura?" She awaited the baby's reaction.

"Kura," Goku smiled, "I think I like that."

"Me too," Chichi turned back at him. Suddenly the baby giggled. They flashed their heads towards her. She was smiling wide just like her father would most of the time. "It's perfect…" She sighed as Goku wrapped on of his arms around her.

"I still think Ox in the Box was a good option. Maybe you can use it for the next kid."

**A/n: Thanks for reading! Follow so you can see when the story begins. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Self Defense**

A pencil tapped and two feet swung back and forth as a young child was working at her desk. Her brown hair was in a short mess behind her. She chewed on one little piece as she thought hard. She tapped her pencil violently against the side of her desk, because she was struggling with the current problem. Her mother had a habit of giving her work that was far above her age level.

"I got it!" She gasped and flipped the pencil around. After a minute of scribbling she called out for her mother, "Mama! Mama! Mama!" Her yelling was quite loud, but also excited.

"Did you finish?" Chichi came into her room questioning as if she wasn't going to listen to anything else unless Kura was done with her work.

The girl with short dark brown hair nodded, "Yup!" She held up the paper, "Can you check it?"

Her mother took the paper and sat down of the red covers of Kura's futon. She analyzed the paper, which was easy for a full grown women, but still hard for a four almost five year old. Kura awaited for her judgement. "It looks good, but be careful on the vocabulary questions. You got one of those wrong."

"But I got everything else right," she mumbled.

"What?" Chichi raised her glance.

"I know, it's still not perfect."

"Good," she stood up and put the paper on top of Kura's pile of books. "Fix it."

Kura grabbed her pencil again and choose the right option, "Can I have a break now Mommy?"

"Alright, we can have lunch."

Kura jumped up out of her chair. She gave her mom a tight hug, "Can I go find Daddy?" She asked looking up from a mere three feet tall. Chichi back up holding her daughter's shoulder.

"Hm- you can, but if you two aren't back in the next few minutes I am going to be angry."

"Yay!" Kura cheered. She wore a yellow t-shirt tucked in green sweatpants. She had a red band across her waist. Her feet were running inside of light brown sneakers. After running out of her house, she started calling for her father. Goku was in the forest either training or fishing. They never knew which he was doing for sure, because sometimes they combined. "Daddy! Daddy!" She called as she walked through the mountainous range.

There was no response, so her voice just got louder. Kura kept walking until she reached the forest's edge. "Daddy!" She screamed, "Daddy! Daddy…? Are you in there…?" She stopped walking and leaned into the forest. "Daddy…" She mumbled and took her first step. Her little body was beginning to shake. "Emm…"

In her mind the trees were creating a tunnel of terrorous darkness. The sounds of the creatures appeared a lot louder and creepier to her. As she found herself submerged in the labyrinth that was the forest a relative distance from their house. Nervously she froze and turned her head around. Her ears heard the roar of an animal and the coo of a bird. "Ah…" She let out lightly and then screamed at the top of her lungs, "Daddy! Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy!" Kura was stuck still in the middle of the forest, which freakishly scared her. "Mommy! Daddy! Help me! Mommy! Daddy!"

Goku turned when he heard some quiet voices. In his hand he held a giant fish, which was going to be used for at least one meal at the Son house. He quieted down and listened for the voice.

"Daddy!" Kura cried out loudly. "Mommy!" She fell down the ground in tears and screams, "Help me!"

"Oh no," Goku muttered to himself. "I think that's Kura. Hmm…" He started walking away from the lake. "I'll never find her this way," He realized. Goku wondered what he should do. He contemplated just dropping the fish and sprinting around to look for her. He smirked with the thought of his new idea, "Flying Nimbus!" He called into the sky.

"Daddy?" Kura silenced and nervously looked around. "Are… you… DADDY!" She shouted and continued sobbing.

"Flying Nimbus!" He yelled again and the adorable flying yellow cloud made its way through the air. It came soaring down and braked right in front of Goku. He dropped the huge blue fish on the grass and hopped on the cloud, "Nimbus, can you find Kura?" He asked and Nimbus took off.

"Mommy…!" Kura said in less of a scream and more of a depressed whine. "Daddy… where are you?" She didn't dare to look around anymore. A few harmless animals had gathered around her, because of all the noise she was causing. Their presence only managed to scare her even more. "Daddy!" And she started screaming again.

Goku and Nimbus arrived over the scene. "Go down there Nimbus." They maneuvered through the trees and to Kura's side. Goku coughed to get her attention.

"Huh?" She murmured, paused, and then glanced up from her tears.

"What's wrong Kura?" Goku asked leaning over from his criss-cross sitting position.

She held her arms up and reached for him, "Daddy, I-I-I was so scared."

Goku lifted her up and onto his laugh. "What could you be scared of?" He asked as they bobbed in the air.

She held on to him firmly, "The forest!" She cried out to him. "I was scared there would be a monster!" Her dark brown eyes peered around at the forest, which didn't seem so terrifying anymore.

"There's no monster here," Goku laughed. He jumped off of Nimbus. "Thanks Nimbus, you can go now," He told the cloud and it flew off into the endless skies. He walked with Kura in his arms. They went closer to all the animals. "Look Kura, they aren't monsters. They are friendly."

"Oh," She inspected them. There were some bunnies, deer, and a few blue birds. They demons she once saw now look like playful creatures. Kura pushed her way out of Goku's arms and jumped down next to them. "Hi…" She whispered still uneasy about them. "I'm Kura. My name is formed from the one of the translations of cloud. It is written like this," She dragged her hand in the air and made the symbol for her name. Goku laughed at how she went into so much detail about something simple like her name.

One of the bunnies, particularly a smaller one hopped into her hand once she was done with her name. Kura let out a cheerful laugh. She smiled up at Goku and held the gray bunny in her hands.

Eventually, Goku walked his daughter back to their house. When she asked him if he was coming inside his reply was, "I have to go get my fish! We need to have a good meal, so that we can get big and strong!" He rushed through the mountains and retrieved it soon enough. The family ate lunch together, but that would be the end of Kura's break.

She went back in her room to study and read her many books. Her pencil began tapping and and her feet went back to swinging. Before Goku could go out again, him and Chichi got to talking. This time Goku was the concerned one.

He pulled his wife aside, "Chichi?" He started his question.

"Yeah Goku?"

"Should we be worried, about Kura I mean. This is the fourth time I found her sobbing in the woods."

Chichi thought and said, "Hm, and there was that one time I saw her crying because she saw one of the dragons flying around."

"Isn't it weird that she is so scared? There's no way we wouldn't protect her."

Chichi chuckled, "With you being the world's savior and all, Goku."

Goku looked at his wife dumbfoundedly. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders. He spoke seriously, "But Chichi, you are a fighter too."

She giggled, "Goku my martial arts days ended when you proposed to me during our match."

Goku joined in the laughter remembering that moment, but then he got the idea, "Maybe I should train her!"

Chichi stopped laughing instantly. She pushed Goku away so she could state her opinion clearly, "Oh no! She is not a fighter! My baby is going to be a scholar. You agreed, her studies come first! There is no way I am letting her use her academic time to train."

"But Chichi, she needs to learn that the world isn't that scary. I lived all by myself in the woods and I wasn't scared at all. She needs a way to protect herself, right?"

This was a tough situation. Chichi felt strongly about her beliefs in education, and those weren't going to change. She tried to conjure up somewhat of a compromise. "I know," She stated, "She could do what I did when I was little."

"What was that?" Goku asked. She did not answer him. Instead she rushed around the house in search for some of her old stuff. She rummaged through a crowded box. "Uh… What are you looking for?" He spoke softly.

"Just wait…" She moved some stuff around. "Here it is!" Chichi exclaimed and pulled out a helmet. It was pink and black with a huge blade on the top. In the center of the helmet was a greenish circle. Goku thought the helmet looked familiar… "Let's go give it to her!" Chichi walked towards Kura's room and Goku followed. She opened the door a bit and knocked, "Are you busy? We wouldn't want to disrupt your studies."

Kura turned around in her chair, "Huh? No mommy."

They entered the room and Kura turned her chair around to face them. "Kura," Chichi did most of the talking. "We want to give you this." She held out the helmet. "When I was a little girl my dad made it for me. He gave it to me so I could protect myself from danger. You see there is a blade at the top that you can throw. Also, there is this button in the middle, which if you press it with both fingers it will shoot a laser. I am passing it down to you." Kura grabbed it.

"Wait!" Goku exclaimed, "I remember it now! You threw that blade at Master Roshi once and it sliced his head!" He cracked up, "That was so funny."

Chichi giggled lightly, "Yeah… That was rather silly of me."

"I get to wear this? But mommy, why don't you wear it anymore?" She asked staring at her mother.

"Yeah Chichi," Goku teased, "Why don't you wear it anymore?"

She glared at Goku for playing with her, "Because I do not need it anymore. I can protect myself. I am an adult." She humpfed and the rest of the family laughed at her gesture. "Urgh!"

"Hey, Kura, you should try it on," Goku mentioned. Kura nodded her little head and placed the pink helmet over her short and spiky brown hair. It fit nicely, but was a little heavy. It would take some getting used to, but at least it gave Kura a sense of protection.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and follows! I hope you like the first chapter of the story. I kinda just took off writing. It was really nice to have all the early support. Hopefully you will enjoy the rest of the story. Thanks and let me know what you think. Follow so you can be told when the next chapter is up. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Piccolo, the child of his father the evil King Piccolo was still seeking vengeance. He was out training in the abandoned mountains almost twenty-four hours seven days a week. If he was not training, he was meditating.

Suddenly he sensed a strong power coming his way. At first the young Piccolo thought it was Goku, his mortal enemy, but then again this energy seemed... Different to him.

* * *

><p>Kura walked through her house with a pile of four school workbooks in her arms. She was looking for her mother, but she stumbled upon Goku instead. He had just returned from his afternoon training and was wearing his orange gi as he always did.<p>

She peeked over the stack books at her father, "Oh," She mumbled, "Daddy!" She went over and dropped her books on the kitchen table. "I finished," she announced to him.

Goku smiled at his daughter, "Good job, so that means you get a break now, right?"

Kura nodded, "Yup, but..." She asked him a purely innocent questioned, "Could you check my work?"

He stared back at her in confusion. He took a seat at the dark red table with her. "I could try," He stated not wanting to disappoint. Now, Kura was only about four years old, but she was given work at an elementary school level. She was very smart for her age and Chichi raised her to be that way. Kura was taught to speak much earlier than other kids, and then once she could her lessons began.

Meanwhile, Goku had very questionable intelligence. Kura opened up one of the workbooks for her father to check regardless, because she assumed he was very smart too. He had never done this sort of thing before, it was always Chichi who dealt with schoolwork. "Uh..." Goku looked down at the math problems before him.

Kura started walking away, "Okay daddy, tell me when you're done." She scurried back into her room. She jumped up onto her bed and continued reading a book on the life cycle of butterflies.

He started with the first problem, _Billy had fifteen cookies in his lunch bag. His mom said he could give each friend two cookies. How many friends could have give cookies to so that he and those friends had two full cookies? _"That's easy," Goku stated to himself. He spoke his answer out loud, "Billy should just eat all the cookies himself. Two cookies isn't enough!" He laughed until he read Kura's answer, "6?! No!"

Chichi came in the room as she heard Goku kinda talking to himself. "Goku what are you-?" She spotted him at the table with a book open and pen in his hand. She almost had a heart attack, "Oh my gosh!" She panicked.

"What's wrong Chichi?" He turned around.

"You are working- what are you doing?"

He pointed to the books, "Kura asked me to check her work, but... This doesn't really make sense to me. Why would he give his food away?"

Chichi started laughing loudly she was finding this rather hilarious, "Of course it doesn't Goku, move over I'll do it," She took the seat Goku was sitting in.

"Thank you." He said in relief.

"I can't believe you were going to do this. Goku, do you want to go outside and get dinner?"

"Do I ever!" He shouted and got ready to leave.

"Don't bring home fish this time!" She yelled to him.

"Why not?" He whined like a little kid.

"Because we have fish all the time and I'm getting sick of it!"

"Chichi, if you're sick you should lay down."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Just go..."

* * *

><p>"Hello," A man with long brown hair, rippling muscles, and a scooter covering his eye stated to Piccolo. "You aren't Kakarot."<p>

Piccolo didn't say anything, but not because he was confused. Instead he just observed the strange man from his meditation position.

The man looked at the Earth with disgust, "You don't look like a human. And you have a less than pathetic power level."

"You do too," Piccolo mumbled floating in the air. "I'm not human, so it's a damn good thing I don't look like one."

The man nodded, "Figures. No human could have a power level over 5. I'll be going now." He flew into the sky, "See you when I take over this planet," He cackled proudly and headed toward another high power level that showed up in the East.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Kura yelled from her room. "Can I come with you daddy?" She ran out of the door and over to her father. As she was running out, her foot caught under the rug and she tripped. "Ouch!" She cried out even though it didn't physically hurt that much. She was just frightened by the fall.<p>

As she was crying Goku lifted her chin up, "Kura, are you coming? We have to hurry if we are going to make it in time for dinner." She looked up at him and wiped her tears with a sniffle.

"Okay," She said, "But I have to go get my helmet!" Kura got right back on her feet, as children do. Within a few seconds she was back out again wearing her new-ish pink and black helmet on her head. And with that the pair was out the doors.

The way of the Son family involved a balance between school and the outdoors. Although, Kura never trained and she was scared of everything, she still loved to play and run outside. Chichi allowed for small breaks from learning, because that is an important part of studying too.

"Come on Kura, let's run!" Goku shouted.

"Okay!" She cheered back and they started sprinting, well Goku was running much slower than his full speed. Goku was looking for an animal to eat for dinner, while Kura was just looking for some fun. "Shhh- Wait, Kura, stop," Goku grabbed his daughter and pulled her behind a bush when he sensed something before them.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Lol dat math problem tho... Anyway, thanks so much for all the support guys! I'm so happy you are enjoying this, like every review makes me so excited. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and I am always open to other ideas. Updates are kinda fast right now, but they will most likely slow down during the week**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Goku watched for the energy he had sense coming his way. He looked towards the sky and after a few seemingly endless seconds he saw it. Flying in the sky was an intimidating man with extremely long, spiky black hair with a widow's peak. He had on brown and black colored armor with boots, gloves, and a scouter. He stopped midair and hit the button on the side of his scouter. "There it is," He spoke and looked down at the forest. He screamed downwards, "Kakarot! Are you down there?!"

"Daddy, who is that?" Kura asked pulling on his pant leg and Goku shushed her.

"Kakarot! Don't make me come down there and look for you!" The villain shouted.

Goku looks down at his daughter. The energy he was feeling did not feel good, like if he was sensing Krillin's or Yamcha's. It felt like Piccolo's energy, but much worse. "Stay here, daddy will be right back." He tried to keep her hidden. Goku stepped out so that the alien man could see him.

"Oh there you are Kakarot," He spoke calmly and coldly, "You look just like our father." He jumped down and landed right next to Goku.

"Huh? I am not Kakarot, my name is Goku," He announced.

The man huffed, "Are you dense Kakarot?" He scanned the area they were in. "Why haven't you completed your mission?"

"My mission…?" Goku was not understanding this strange man at all.

"Ugh!" He let out in frustration with Goku, "Allow me to jog your memory, Kakarot! I am Raditz, and I am your older brother." Goku and Kura gasped. "We are Saiyans from the planet Vegeta, which was sadly destroyed when an asteroid collided with it. We are a powerful race of skilled fighters. We earn wealth by taking over other planets and selling them for high prices. Sometimes we don't need to send full troops to take over planets like this one, that's why you were sent here as a baby. You were supposed to kill all the inhabitants of this world!"

"I have come here to recruit you back into our forces. However, counting you and I there are only four known Saiyans in existence."

Goku looked blankly at the man before him, "I would never join you, because I would never do anything to harm the people of Earth, ever!"

"Listen Kakarot, I was trying to give you a chance to come peacefully, but if I have to fight you, I will. It won't be much of a fight with that reading…" Raditz smirked confidently. He took one quick step closer to Goku, and as he was about to punch him, he noticed something, "Kakarot! Where has your tail gone?! Don't tell me it's gone, the key to your Saiyan power is missing!"

"I don't know what you are talking about. But I had a tail," Goku spoke strictly, a voice that enabled fear inside of Kura, "I got rid of it a long time ago."

"Err…" Raditz groaned. "You are could have taken out this whole planet, even as a baby, and you failed." Raditz got next to Goku and thwarted him off with a simple slap. The father flew back into a nearby tree, and crashed to the ground. He gripped his head and began to feel the pain.

"Hey," Goku lifted one of his legs, "That hurt."

Raditz laughed, "You are lucky that you have Saiyan blood brother, if you were really human you would have died from that. Now get up, before I get bored." Goku got back on his feet and took a fighting stance. "Do you really want to fight me? God, that's hilarious." Goku leaned forward and threw a punch, which was caught by Raditz's armored hand. He twisted Goku's hand and punched him right in the gut.

"Ah-!" Goku held his stomach and fell to the ground.

Kura rushed out from behind the bush, "Daddy!" She screamed. She carried herself on her little legs to her father's side. "Daddy!"

"Kura, run. Go back to mommy," Goku directed her in order to keep her safe.

"No! I'm not leaving you daddy!"

Raditz checked out the new child's power level, which of course paled in comparison to his. Then he saw a Saiyan tail coming out of her backside. He smirked, "Well, would you look at this? Kakarot, you didn't tell me you had a son."

"Kura, go!" Goku demanded.

Raditz lifted her off the ground by her tail. Kura wiggled and cried out in pain, "Daddy, daddy, I'm scared…"

"This tail is clearly a sign of her Saiyan blood. Since you are her father and you aren't cooperating, I guess I will just have to convince you." Goku struggled on the ground as Kura cried heavily. Raditz announced his deal, "I'm giving you one day, so think about it. You'll probably have to get some friends to help, too. Ah, but that's quite simple. By this time tomorrow, you will kill at least a hundred humans if you ever want to see your daughter again. I don't want to kill her, after all she is my niece, and we could use her too." He laughed maliciously, "Oh that's right, once you do decide to join us Kakarot, together with the two other Saiyans we should be able to take over this planet in a month or less. Choose wisely, this will determine the fate of not only you, but your daughter too!" He took off into the air with Kura tightly in his grasp.

"Kura!" Goku shouted on the ground of the forest, alone.

* * *

><p>A harsh hand helped lift his body back up. Goku looked upwards to see the evil demon Piccolo above him. "This. Is. Not. Really. A. Good. Time," Goku muttered to his old foe, who he figured wanted to take his revenge right about now.<p>

"Can I assume from your face in the dirt that you just faced that alien guy?" Piccolo held a small smirk. "By now you must have realized that his strength is extraordinary," Piccolo began once Goku was able to stand again. Goku was still on his guard. Piccolo was a big threat. "He is an opponent that neither you nor I can stand up to. However, if you and I team up, then there is a slight possibility that we could beat him "

"What?" Goku questioned. "Just what the hell has come over you, Piccolo?"

"Make no mistake, I'm not suddenly peaceful, and I don't care about what happens to your daughter either. It's just that he stands in the way of the world domination that I am after, and I am not letting him kill you before I get the honor! We'll team up, but once we've taken care of him and his two pals, I am going to defeat you, and this time, I intend to take over the world for sure!" Piccolo clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He wore his traditional weighted clothes and headpiece. He looked just a threatening as always.

"I won't let you do that, but the part where we team up is a good idea." Goku looked up into the sky and placed his hands down at his waist, "Flying Nimbus!" He called for his magic cloud. Piccolo and Raditz were able to fly on their own, but he was not. Goku gave the demon Piccolo a grin, "Looks like there isn't any other option. We will go to save her now." Goku thought about going back to Chichi, but only for a second. He realized that saving his daughter right away was more important that letting Chichi know. Although, he wasn't going to be home on time at all.

"That's right!" Piccolo laughed, "We'll just have to put up with it, even though teaming up with you make me want to puke."

"Let's hurry before we lose them, can you keep up with the Flying Nimbus?" Goku hopped on.

Piccolo lifted himself into the air, "Of course I can." They flew in the direction Raditz had left in. It was going to be a bit difficult to find them. They looked for any signs of destruction in the area. "Goku, one quick thing," Piccolo mentioned, "That man has some sort of technology on him. All I know is that it can sense people's energy levels and give them a number rating based on their strength. That is how he was able to find us."

"So that means we won't be able to sneak up on him. We will have to face him head on, damn it." Goku focused in and prepared himself for battle with his… alien brother?

* * *

><p>Locked away in a Saiyan space pod, Kura was left screaming and bawling. She banged on the colorful window of the space pod and cried out for her father. Her eyes were tightly shut, because she was too scared to look at the monstrous man, who stood on the land up above her. She was too scared to do anything rational.<p>

"Ugh! What an earache," Raditz complained glad that he had put her in there. He could still hear her crying, but at least it was muffled. His scouter went off with another reading, "Hm, what do we have here?" He waited for the power level, "650?!" He gasped. "Who the hell could that be?!" Raditz feared for what it could be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this one took a little longer to update, boo school. I think a week or so an update isn't too bad though. I might update again this weekend if I have time, but if not sometime next week for sure. I am so glad my Dragon Ball obsession as come back, it's so much fun rewatching! Let me know what you guys think of the story so far (Lol that's a band.) and if you have any questions for me I would be happy to answer them (Who doesn't love talking about Dragon Ball theories?). Anyway, thank you guys so much for all the reviews so far, until the next chapter!. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I. Want. My. Daddy!" Kura cried, while banging on the sides of the Saiyan space pod.

Raditz turned around to see that his scouter was picking up Kura's energy level. "No way," He muttered, "This thing must be broken." He clicked the side rapidly and angrily trying to fix it. There was just no way a little girl would have a power level as high as 650. He sighed and waiting for two other energies to get closer to him. "Hmm," He shrugged, "They are here. What a joke."

Goku jumped off of the flying Nimbus and Piccolo dropped himself to the ground. "Give me my daughter back!" Goku shouted while pumping his fist.

"Did you kill one hundred humans? Are you going to join me?" Raditz cocked an eyebrow. "Don't suspect to get anything back if you haven't even done those things."

"Shut up! I would never kill anyone on Earth!" Goku proclaimed.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Can we just get to fighting this guy? I couldn't care less about your kid." Piccolo threw his weighted clothes off of his body. Goku saw what he had done and took off is weighted shirt and boots.

"They're power levels are rising," Raditz mentioned,. "Do you really think that sudden boost in power will be enough to beat me?" He laughed evilly, confusing Goku and Piccolo a little bit. "Well to be nice, I'll let you guys have the first move."

"Alright, lets go!" Goku shouted and they both took off towards Raditz. They tried to attack him from the front together, but Raditz thwarted off their attack with ease. "Whoa, let's try again!" He told Piccolo. They appeared behind the Saiyan warrior and attempted to get him from behind this time. Still, Raditz blocked them with ease. Piccolo groaned when Raditz took to the air. Goku rushed him, but he responded with an energy beam. "Ah!" He just barely dodged it, "Ha! You missed me!"

Raditz suddenly came at him from behind, "My bad." He elbowed Goku in the back of the head and sent him flying. After that he threw another energy beam at Piccolo, who wasn't able to dodge it completely.

"Hey Piccolo," Goku spoke in coughs, "I don't think this is working."

"I agree," Piccolo held his hand to what was left of his arm. The blast had taken his whole left arm off.

"Whoa!" Goku said in the shock of seeing Piccolo without his arm.

"Ha!" Raditz laughed. "Not much you can do with one arm is there? Do you losers give up yet?"

Piccolo spit, "Listen Goku, I got one more attack that should do it, and the upside is I only need one arm."

"Okay…?"

"But I am going to need a few minutes to charge it. You will have to keep him busy for five minutes, by yourself."

"Alright, I'll do it." Goku nodded and got back on his feet. Raditz and Goku engaged in battle, with Goku being the one that was getting the beaten. Somehow Goku just barely managed to grab his brother's tail, leaving him immobile. "Ha! I got your tail!"

Raditz fell to the ground. "Brother, please let me go."

"Why would I?"

"Because- Because, I have changed my ways. You have shown me that there is good inside of me. If you let me go I promise that I will never harm another living thing."

Goku thought, "I dunno."

"Please brother, doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" Raditz begged. Goku slowly released his grip on Raditz's tail. He kicked Goku down in his legs. "Ha! I can't believe you are so stupid to fall for that! Saiyans will say anything just to win a battle. You are through now Kakarot!" He took turns kicking and punching Goku.

Kura watched inside of the space pod. "STOP HURTING MY DADDY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as a greater source of energy burned inside of her. She jumped out of the space pod, breaking it all around her. She landed in front of Raditz. She yelled and clicked the button on the front of her helmet. A laser beam shot out and hit Raditz's armor. He laughed at how pathetic it was. Kura smirked and appeared to the side of him while he was distracted. She took the blade of the helmet and threw it at his tail.

"Wha-?" Raditz looked down. "My tail!"

"WAAAAAAA!" Kura cried.

Raditz read her power level, "What?! 940? That can't be!"

"HA-YA!" She jumped and headbutted him in the chest. He fell to the ground.

Goku looked at his daughter baffled in amazement. "Kura, what was that?"

"Daddy!" She ran to his side, "Are you hurt?"

"Kura, you need to run. This is a bad man. Run!" Goku was trying to save his only child.

"Huh?" Kura questioned getting frightened by her father's words. She had never seen him like this before. Raditz stood up and towered over her.

"I don't know how you did that pipsqueak, but you are going to pay!" Raditz spoke cruelly. Kura shook and held her breath. The scouter went off again, "See, now her power level is only one. I knew something was wrong with this. There is no way she could be nearly as strong as me." He lifted up his fist and slapped her over the side.

"Ah!" She let out as she flew across the ground.

"Kura!" Goku hopped back on his feet and grabbed Raditz in a full nelson. "Now you can't move. Piccolo!" Goku called for Piccolo to shoot his attack, which should have been powered up by now.

Piccolo thought to himself, Alright Goku, but this is gonna kill you to.

Raditz tried to beg for forgiveness again, "Brother, come on we are family, you aren't going to kill your own brother are you?"

"You are no brother of mine!"

"But I have really changed. Don't you believe me?"

Goku gritted his death and held on to Raditz for dear life. "I am not falling for that again. Piccolo! Go! I can't hold on much longer!"

With his energy focused in his two fingers Piccolo called out, "Special Beam Cannon!" And shot the new kind of attack at Goku and Raditz. It created a whole through both of their chests.

"Daddy!" Kura screamed as she watched in terror. Piccolo let out a tiny laugh. Raditz and Goku broke apart from each other and fell to the ground. Kura pulled herself back up, even though all of her muscles hurt. She scurried to her father's side."Daddy! I wanna go home! I wanna go see mommy! Are you done playing now? Please tell me you are done."

Goku coughed up some of his blood. "I don't know Kura…" He forced a smile, "I don't think daddy's gonna be able to go back right now."

"Why not?!" She whined holding his hand with both of hers. Raditz's ere laugh filled the vengeful air.

"What are you so cheery about?" Piccolo scolded, "You are dying. And you, unlike Goku, will not be wished back with the Dragon Balls."

"Dragon Balls?" Raditz questioned.

"Yeah. Seven magical orbs that can grant any wish," Piccolo found it amusing to talk to the villain he had just defeated. Even though he knew Goku was likely to come back to life, he still gloated in his victory.

"Really? Well, that sounds perfect." He laughed louder. "Since I'm dying I might as well tell you. My scouter also works as a transmitter, so everything that has happened on Earth has been recorded. The other two remaining Saiyans will be coming to your planet soon once they hear this. They will wish me back for sure, and if you think I was strong just wait until you see the Saiyan Elite!" He screamed powerfully, and then his body gave up. Piccolo took in the new information he just offered up, and wonder how on Earth he was going to be able to beat them. He could barely beat Raditz. The spiky haired Saiyan and our hero's older brother died. Goku was going to follow shortly after.

"Daddy… Why can't you…?" Kura asked in sobs even though she was started to get the answer.

"Kura, I love you, but you are going to have to go home without me. Okay?"

"But I don't wanna!" Kura cried on his shoulder only a few inches away from the gaping hole in his chest.

"Hm," Piccolo jumped towards the two members of the Son family, "As fun as this is… I am taking your daughter, to train. There are apparently two more Saiyans coming, and I am going to need all the help I can get." He grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt and took off into the air. It seemed like everyone wanted the Saiyan half-breed.

"Kura!" Goku yelled out. His eyes shut and he was put to rest.

"Daddy…" She whimpered and reached her hands out towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey guys, sorry this one took a little longer. I had most of it written last weekend, but it took me some time to finish it. I've got some big plans brewing, so look forward to the next few chapters. This one was a little repetitive, because it basically had to go the way the show went. Next time be ready for some changes. Thanks for all the reviews and DBZ Questions, I love it! Let me know what you think! Till next time... **


	6. Chapter 5

**Early A/N: Okay, okay I literally just pooped this chapter out of my ass. It took me like two weeks to write that last chapter, but this one took me two seconds... WHHYYY?! Isn't it strange how writing works. Anyway enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- The Women of Dragon Ball Z<p>

Chichi cleaned up her dishes from her small lunch. She stared out the windows of her little house on on the mountain tops. She held her hands to her chest, "Where could they be? Have they really been out hunting all this time?" She began to question herself. "Hmm," Chichi thought and walked towards the phone. "Maybe I should call my father... They could have flown there." She picked it up and dialed the number. As it rang she mentioned out loud, "I just hope they are okay."

Chichi's father answered her call, "Hello, Ox King residence, who is speaking?"

"Dad, it's me."

He laughed, "Well hi 'Me', I am the Ox King."

Chichi rolled her eyes at her father's childish act. "Dad, come on."

"Sorry honey. You know I couldn't resist."

Chichi spoke seriously, "Do you know where Goku and Kura are? I sent them out to get some food for lunch, but they have yet to come back. Sometimes Goku takes a little longer, but it been… too long."

"No, I'm sorry my dear. They aren't at my castle if that is what you are thinking."

"Darn," Chichi sat down at the kitchen table, "I wonder where they could be. We were supposed to go to Master Roshi's this afternoon."

"Maybe you should go out looking for them," Ox King suggested.

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess I am gonna have to. Alright, bye daddy. Love you!"

"Be careful out there. Love you." Chichi smiled lightly and hung up the phone. She slouched back in her chair for a few seconds before picking herself up. She took her long black hair out of the bun it was in. She stopped in front of the mirror in her room to fix her hair into a loose ponytail. Her bangs were allowed to hang in front. "Maybe I should change." She told herself.

After a few minutes the motherly figure of Chichi was out the door and searching for the rest of her little family. She was wearing something more on the casual side, for her anyway. She was wearing loose black pants tucked into her red boots, but then on top of that she still had a dress on. The dress was off-white with red accents. Even though she hasn't had to in awhile, she always wore clothes that she could fight in. Chichi gave up fighting after she agreed to married Goku, but there was still a small tomboy side to her, deep within. Recently, she has just been focusing on the mother side of herself.

* * *

><p>Around two o'clock in the afternoon, Bulma clicked off her computers. She was working on another capsule design for her father's company. She might not be a fighter like any of the z-fighters, but she was always a great scientist. She even created the Dragon Radar when she was sixteen. Even though she was older now, she still lived her her family's mansion. Anything else would have been a downgrade.<p>

She got up from her desk and started to get dressed for Master Roshi's. She knew she couldn't dress to scandalous, because of that old man. She slipped on a pair of bright white shorts, and put on a blue polo shirt. Bulma looked at herself in the mirror, "This isn't good… Hmm…" She thought about what she could do to up the outfit a little bit. She dug through her sock drawers. Eventually, she found her blue socks that were the same color of her shirt. She pulled them up to just below her knees. Her hair was shorter at this point in time. She couldn't put it up or anything, so she combed it until it looked good. "There. Done." Bulma grabbed her box of capsules and stuffed them in her pockets.

As she walked through the hallways of Capsule Corp. she realized how empty they were. She was glad that she would be able to see some of her old friends again. She hadn't seen Goku in over four years.

"Bulma," However, she has been seeing Yamcha.

She folded her arms over her chest, "What?"

"I-I-I, are you still angry at me?" He asked nervously. This was one of those times where her was not on good terms with her. It was hard to be Bulma's boyfriend, but he had been it for so long.

"Uh, yeah!" She objected. "You saw all of those girls flirting with you!"

"Huh, that's why you're mad? Who are you even talking about?" He struggled to remember any girls flirting with him.

"At that baseball game yesterday!" She yelled, "Don't even try to tell me you didn't notice them!"

"Girls… yesterday…" Yamcha tried to remember, "You mean my fans? I was just signing autographs for them. Trust me, I would have much rather been with you…"

Bulma stomped passed him, "Well I'm not buying whatever crap you are selling Yamcha! You wrote 'I love you, from Yamcha' on one of those girl's pictures! That's not something you can get away with doing!" She clenched her fists. "I am leaving, don't follow me!" She ran out of the building and into a Capsule helicopter.

"Huh," Yamcha mumbled. His pet cat Puar came into the hallway. "What do you think Puar? I was going to skip my baseball game tonight just to go see everybody, but she doesn't want me there… What should I do?"

"I don't know Yamcha. I wanna go, but do what you think is best. I will stay here with you if you want to."

He sighed and rested back against the wall, "I don't want to stay here, but I really don't want to upset Bulma even more. We will go to the game tonight."

"Aw, but you were so excited to miss it, Yamcha."

He nodded, "I know," and slid down the wall on to the hallway floor.

* * *

><p>"Tien!" The blue haired girl wearing a apron, who was living in the Shinhan residence called out.<p>

The three eyed martial artist flew up to Launch from the area where him and Chiaotzu were sparring. "What's up Launch?" He asked casually, glad that she was in her pleasant state.

"Well, I was just wondering if you guys were going to go to Master Roshi's."

Tien questioned her, "Why would we?"

"Oh no, I guess I forgot to tell you," She giggled. "Um, Master Roshi is having a party today. Uh, Goku, Chichi, Bulma, Yamcha, and everybody is going. I believe it is some sort of reunion or something. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

"That's alright Launch. Hey! Chiaotzu! Come here!" He called for his best friend.

"Yeah Tien?" He flew up to them.

"Do you want to go to Master Roshi's?" He asked.

"Sure, but I thought we were training all of tonight." Chiaotzu mentioned.

Tien sighed, "I hate to give up training time, but I guess if we get to see all of our old friends it is worth it." He turned back, "Wait, Launch, are you gonna go?"

"I don't know… I think my other self caused some problems when I walked out of there… I worry that they are angry with me."

"Oh," Tien and Chiaotzu sounded guessing what her blonde side had done.

"But you guys can go. I will look after the house."

"You aren't gonna leave again?" Tien teased, "Usually when you are like this you leave. We have to wait until you are blonde to have you back again."

"I'll stay. I'll go get you some nicer clothes to wear to Master Roshi's!" She announced and scurried upstairs. "Ah!" She called out as she tripped on the stairs. Dust blew up from the carpet. "AAAchoo!" Launched sneezed and her hair changed.

"Are you alright?" Tien asked from the bottom of the stair. The boys found out that she had changed personalities.

"Oh no," Chiaotzu mumbled under his breath, "This is gonna be trouble."

Launch, with her flowing blonde hair and green eyes lifted herself up and off of the stairs. She powerfully stomped down the stairs and right up to Tien's face. "Listen here Tien Shinhan! You are not leaving me here alone! How do I know you aren't going to leave forever, not that it would matter. I would have to find you eventually!" She took a quick breath, "If you even think about leaving, I'll be so mad I might just shoot up an entire town!" She gritted her teeth.

Tien turned his head, "Alright," He stated calmly, but also a little scared of Launch's rage. "It looks like we are staying here tonight. Chiaotzu, we should get back to training."

"That's right," Launch said proudly and in relief. She never wanted Tien to leave her. She loved him, but she was a lot more possessive in her blonde state.

* * *

><p>Chichi walked through the forest, but her daughter and her husband were nowhere to be found. Little did she know, Goku and Kura were in very bad conditions. She began to walk faster as she started to assume the worst. She had gotten out of the forest now and into a field. "Goku?!" She called and no one answered. Chichi started running. Her stamina was still good, so she could make it over the hills before her. "Huh?!" She gasped as if her heart had been ripped open.<p>

Her eyes had turned cold in shock at what they were seeing. It could not be true. What she was laid before her could not have actually happened. Two bodies laid lifeless on the ground. Static filled the air. Chichi could move. She couldn't even think, because one of those bodies belonged to the man she loved. "Goku...?!" His name managed to slip out of her frozen being. "Goku!" She yelled into the sky.

_He can't be dead, _She thought, _He's had a hole in his body before… I'll just… _She struggled to find anything that she could do. She knelt down to his side. She shook his body slightly, "Goku? Goku, wake up!" Chichi's common sense knew he wasn't going to, but her heart still made her try. She started to sob, until she realized something. Kura.

"Kura? Kura? Kura, baby girl, it's your mommy. Come here, now!" She screamed demandingly, but there was no way Kura could hear her.

Quickly Chichi reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She dialled the number to Kame House, thinking that maybe somehow they know something. "Hello? Hello? It's Chichi, Goku's wife."

"Yes, I know who you are." Master Roshi said with an old laugh.

"Listen, something really bad has happened. Is Kura at your house? Tell me now, and don't lie to me."

"What are you talking about? Who is Kura? She is not here, that's for sure."

"Kura is our daughter!" Chichi shouted with tears streaming down her face, but only anger reaching the surface. "Where is she?! What happened to Goku?!"

"Huh?" Master Roshi gasped. "Goku? Is he alright? Something happened to him?"

"Stop playing dumb!" Chichi screamed at him. "I am standing five miles from my house, right in front of him. H-H-He's d-d-dead." She said for the first time out loud. She heard the phone drop on the other side of the line. Followed by the sound of Krillin's voice, "Master Roshi?!" Then the line died just the same.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So yeah, that was my quick chapter. It was mostly about relationships, but that's okay right? If you can't tell some minor characters in Dragon Ball Z are going to be included in the main plot. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! (What even was this author's note? I don't know.) Thanks for the quick reviews. **


End file.
